Oracle
female-oracle-1.jpg|Female Oracle 1 female-2-oracle.jpg|Female Oracle 2 male-oracle-1.jpg|Male Oracle 1 male-2-oracle.jpg|Male Oracle 2 male-3-oracle.jpg|Male Oracle 3 male-4-oracle.jpg|Male Oracle 4 male-5-oracle.jpg|Male Oracle 5 Oracle.jpg|Male Oracle "Oracles are spiritual followers of draconic disciplines who possess a keen battle prowess and harness mystical energy. They devoutly follow the instruction of their Dragon ancestors and strive to become a perfect embodiment of their ideals. Although they are lightly armored, their magical abilities provide enhanced defense and persistent rejuvination. Oracles wield the dreaded colossus scythe or a magical focus as their weapons." - Character Creation Basic Oracle Overview Strengths *Massive tank potential. *Arguably best damage reduction in the game. *Best survivability. *Excellent healing ability. *Good AOE damage & juggling ability. *Regular scythe damage has a large AOE which interrupts & stuns enemies. Weakness *Wears cloth. *Least overall DPS of classes. *Close combat only. *Only class without a charged attack. Weapons *Scythes 2H *Talismans & Amulets Stat Distribution As an Oracle, your priority stat is Intellect. You will be most effective with a full Intellect build. *''' Strength: Increased Physical Damage *Constitution: Increased Health Points *Ferocity: Increased Critical Hit Chance *'''Intelligence: Increased Magical Damage *Focus: Increased Percentage of Physical Damage *'Charisma: Increased Dragon's Summoning Time and Basic Attributes' *'Dragon Affinity: Increased Percentage of Magical Damage' Oracle Skills Same as the guardian, their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. They excel at melee combat, but have to get in close to do any good. That can be a problem with runners sometimes. If you can pin them down, they are as good as dead. Although you have a teleport to help get close. In a group with a dedicated healer, this can be the perfect tank. "This class is extremely interesting & fun and ties for my favorite with the ranger. Reminds me of a shaman from EQ, but with more flare and more tank." They can juggle almost as well as the ranger. Normal strikes with the scythe stun groups and you can just pound away at them. Their unique skill, Dragon Soul Seal, reduces damage based on their INT and stacks up to 10x. Their main stat which raises per level is INT. Combine that with protection skills and healing and you have an unbeatable wall. Additionally, since healing stacks with INT, they have extremely good healing. If I had to place bets with a guardian vs oracle, id probably put my money on the oracle. He could juggle that guard and lock him down. Oracles work best with a full INT build. Damage, damage reduction, and healing come from the INT attribute. Recommended Skill Chains "Blood Chop" Chain "Dragon Claw" Chain "Cold-Blooded" Chain "Blink Step" Chain "Thunder" Chain Information pulled from Dragon's Prophet Europe Wikia. Oracle Combo Attacks Oracles start out with Lacerate and Punishment bound to the left and right mouse buttons, respectively. With skill combos, it is important to notice that the combo "help" section in the game interface auto-updates with your assigned hotkey for each skill. Lacerate Combo Twin Slice, Triple Slice, and Shocking Resolution generate Action Points on hit. Follow up skills with one or two of these combo attacks to keep a steady store of AP. *Twin Slice: 20 AP generated *Triple Slice: 70 AP generated *Shocking Resolution: 100 AP generated Punishment Combo Information needed. Retributive Strike Combo Fiery Redemption Combo Ethereal Power Combo Oracle Talents Oracle Skills, Combos, & Talent Tree with full details: *http://www.dptome.com/DPSkillPlanner.php?class=Oracle Oracle Dragon Development Dragon Soul Skills An Oracle's ideal dragon fighting companion will have at least one of the following Dragon Soul skills. The skills that work best for you will depend on your playstyle. *Tanking **Barbed Wire (damage shield) **Blessing of Atricus (increase Intellect) or Blessing of Oziak (increase Magic Damage) **Divine Calling, Downpour, or Lightwell (all healing) **Squama Protection (increase defense) **Swirling Vortex (damage shield) **Thorny Barb (return damage) *Healing (Group) **Divine Light (10 targets) - Intellect scaling **Downpour (10 targets) - Intellect scaling **Lightwell (10 targets) - Intellect scaling *Healing (Solo) **Divine Calling (self) - Intellect scaling **Healing Light (self+dragon) - Intellect scaling *Damage **Blessing of Atricus (increase Intellect) or Blessing of Oziak (increase Magic Damage) **Circle of Despair (pad damage) - Magic Damage scaling **Phantasmal Grasp (conal damage) - (drgMdmg*2.5)+(drgPdmg*1.4)=damage **Swirling Vortex (damage shield) Dragon Combat Skills Fill in the rest of your dragon's skill slots with a mix of these combat skills. *Active **Fiery Hunting (AoE, 10 targets) - (Mdmg-100)+drgSPdmg=damage **Healing Wind, Life Recovery, or Life Reflux (all heal, self+dragon) - Intellect scaling **Paralyzing Current (AoE, 10 targets) - ((Mdmg*2)-50)+drgSPdmg=damage *Passive **Current Strike (stun) **Elemental Pulse (increase Magic Damage) **Elemental Sweep (change sweep to Magic Damage) - Intellect scaling **Glacier Strike (freeze) **Intelligence Enhancement (increase Intellect) - Use with healing-focused dragons **Will to Live (increase Physical Defense) - Use with tank-focused dragons de:Orakel Category:Classes Category:Oracle Category:Character